


Hissing (makes you cute)

by obviouslyelementary



Series: The Noh-Jay Consortium [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Jake POV, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Teenagers, Teens in love, Tickling, s2e10: Sanctuary, season 2 episode 10, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: After their fight with the skkrreean boys, Jake and Nog go be alone and play and be boys.
Relationships: Nog & Jake Sisko, Nog/Jake Sisko
Series: The Noh-Jay Consortium [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Hissing (makes you cute)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heretostealyogirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretostealyogirl/gifts).



> I love them so deeply. I wanna give them hugs

After the skkrreean boys left, and Quark settled back to his bar, Jake and Nog were alone again to wonder around. Quark requested them to go to Bashir and check for bruises, which Nog refused, but Jake was able to easily convince him, by buying him a lollipop after.

They reached the infirmary and Julian looked over at them, raising his eyebrow at the boys.

"Yes?" he asked, and Jake walked forward since Nog was not going to spill anything out.

"We fought with a few skkeerans. Quark told us to come here for a check up. My back aches a little but they got a good hold on Nog" he said, to which Nog hissed.

"They did not!" he complained, and Julian stared at them amused before nodding.

"Alright, both of you on the bed. I'll check on another patient and be right with you" he said, and Jake nodded, Nog reluctantly following his friend and sitting next to him on the bed.

"I don't know why you had to tell him!" Nog said, offended, but Jake just frowned at him.

"My dad always taught me we have to be honest with doctors, or else they won't treat us right. Besides, the whole Promanade saw it. You can't really hide it" he said, nudging his friend, and Nog grumbled softly. "I didn't know you hissed."

Nog looked up at him, furrowing his cartilage.

"I what?"

"Hiss. The sound you made when the boys left, while you hid behind your uncle. You didn't a hissing sound. Hssss" Jake imitated, and Nog stared at him, confused.

"That is not how it's called. That is a Ferengi sound for threatening" he said, and Jake frowned.

"I never saw your uncle or your father do that" he said, and Nog grumbled again, shaking his head.

"You don't understand, you are a hooman. All your species does is cry and scream."

"Not true. But we know hissing, because cats hiss" Jake said, smiling and then giggling. "Actually you sounded like a baby kitten when you did it. Hiding behind Quark."

"I did not! I don’t know what a cat or a kitten is but I bet they are fearsome! You're just teasing me!" Nog said, embarrassed, crossing his arms, and Jake laughed a little more before Julian returned. Both of them were quiet while Julian checked them over, which didn’t take long.

"You two are fine. A little bruising, nothing you won't recover from. You can go" he said, and Nog rushed out while Jake thanked him and ran after his friend.

"Hey Nog! Wait up" he called, but Nog didn't stop. Luckily the Promanade was full of people and Jake had way longer legs than his Ferengi friend. "Nog! Don't be upset! It was cute!"

"Cute?! Ferengis are not cute!" Nog yelped, even more offended, and Jake contemplated that perhaps he should just shut up. "I am not cute!"

Well, he had already said it. The damage was done.

"You are! I think you are" Jake said, walking next to him as they headed... somewhere. By the looks of it, somewhere they could be alone, because Nog didn't seem to want to stay around the Promanade. "Come on, it's not an insult!"

"Of course it is. It's like comparing me to a fe-male" Nog groaned, getting inside the lift and being followed by Jake. Luckily, it was empty, so Jake positioned himself in front of his friend.

"Nog! How many times do I have to tell you that girls and boys are all the same! Ferengis are stupid!" he said, and Nog looked up at him, almost orange in anger and embarrassment.

"You're stupid! Hoomans are stupid! And I'm not cute!" he yelled, crossing his arms, and Jake then had an idea, something that always lightened the mood.

"Alright alright..." he said, before grinning and reaching out behind Nog's ear, tickling it. It was immediate, Nog uncrossed his arms and started laughing, pushing Jake's hand away with a quick movement.

"Stop! You dumb hooman!" he cried out, reaching for Jake's armpits and tickling him back. The tickling fight began, and both of them were immediately laughing and pushing each other around, tickling and playing like the two boys they were.

When the lift stopped, they didn't even notice. Only when they heard someone cleaning their throat that they stopped, turning to see O'Brien looking down at them both amused and annoyed.

"I hate to break two boys' fun but I have to go to ops, if you don't mind" he said, and both of them straightened up and nodded, rushing out of the lift and waiting until the chief was away before grinning and laughing, Jake following Nog as he took them to their favorite area of the station, where they could play and watch the stars.

And Jake realized that yeah, Nog was stupid, and a coward, and he hissed when he was afraid, and he was cute while being all of that, and it warmed his heart a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos? Appreciated.


End file.
